


夕阳密会

by shro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shro/pseuds/shro





	夕阳密会

*P站小说无授权翻译，未获得作者任何许可，请勿转载，请勿用做其他任何用途

 

*原文是作者为今年火神生贺准备的作品，同时也收录在十月七号参spark的小说集里了，喜欢请至p站收藏或至虎穴选购

 

*翻译毫无水准，见谅。看着顺眼的部分是作者的功力，不那么顺眼的部分是我的锅

 

*是延续last game设定，远距离恋爱的两个人大学期间的卿卿我我的故事

 

 

 

 

 

 

正值暑假，成田机场内人潮涌动。黑子站在熟悉的国际线到达口附近，安静地等待着。出口上方的显示屏上，期待已久的航班号码开始闪动。

 

——快到了。

 

不觉有一些紧张。毕竟是从圣诞节分开以来，已经七个月没见的恋人。是不是长高了呢？有被晒黑吗？也许换了发型吧。虽然每天都用视频通话联系，黑子还是忍不住会想这些事情。

 

为了等待高三交往以来不到两年，一直在大洋彼岸的恋人，就算是现在这段等待见面的时间，黑子都乐在其中。

 

终于，从行李提取通道鱼贯而出的人群中，出现了一个远超一般身高的身影。心脏不受控制的狂跳，强忍住呼喊他名字的冲动，视线却仿佛粘在他身上一样，无法剥离。

 

头发稍微剪短了一些，皮肤确实有着日晒的痕迹，白T恤下的身体似乎比之前更结实了。脸上的墨镜遮住了男子气概的脸，简直合适得可恨。

 

「黑子！」

 

正在胡思乱想的时候，被他发现了。火神一把摘下墨镜，兴冲冲地向着黑子奔来，海外旅行用的超大行李箱，在他手里轻若无物。

 

「黑子！好久不见！太想你了！」

 

「——呜哇」

 

不期然被抱了个满怀。

 

「……欢迎回来，火神君」

 

「哦，我回来啦！」

 

像是久别重逢的旧友那样，两人大方地拥抱了一下。

 

只是分开的时候，火神的手有意无意地在黑子腰间抚过，一瞬便松开了。

 

「……」

 

黑子努力维持着扑克脸。就算只是恶作剧，不用通过屏幕而是直接接触到火神这一点，对黑子的刺激还是太大了。

 

「好啦，我们出发吧！」

 

火神一脸轻快的，向机场大巴的方向走去。

 

「啊，请等一下，今天不坐巴士」

 

黑子出言制止。

 

「怎么了，是要坐电车吗？」

 

「也不是，今天用这个」

 

黑子在衣兜里翻了一下，将找到的东西展示给火神。

 

是一把钥匙，红色的外壳上有蓝色的logo。

 

「这是……车钥匙？」

 

「是的」

 

「向谁借的？」

 

「并不是借的，是我的车」

 

黑子骄傲的挺了挺小身板。至今都没有透露过的信息，是今天的第一个惊喜。

 

但火神微妙的皱起了眉头「啊……是你的车啊。没关系吗？」

 

「你指什么？」

 

「不是，你有驾照吗？」

 

「当然有的」

 

「就算有……」

 

「真失礼啊。等下就让你见识到我高超的驾驶技巧」

 

总之把疑心重重的火神带到了停车场。

 

「就是这辆车了」

 

在停车位前，黑子骄傲地介绍。

 

「这车……也太破了吧！而且好小！」

 

又听到这种失礼发言，黑子觉得有必要进行反驳。

 

「那是因为你在美国尽看到那种尺寸太大的车才会觉得小，在日本，这种车才是最合适的。何况车子是大学学长送给我的，颜色我也很中意」

 

车子是颜色如同夕阳一般赤红的大众甲壳虫，比较旧的型号。送出这辆车的学长自己也是从他的学长那里拿到的。能看出是一辆被历任车主都精心保养的，驾驶状态良好的车子。

 

「那么，请上车吧」

 

「我说，你真的没关系吧」

 

「交给我就好了」

 

把火神按到副驾驶座位上，黑子轻快地在驾驶位落座，开车出发。

 

「请坐稳了，要起飞啦」

 

「啊，不，等……啊！」

 

小小的车子载着两人奔驰而去。

 

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　＊＊＊

 

「……我说啊，你刚才所谓的起飞，就是这个？」

 

在从机场出发延绵不绝的高速路上，火神怔怔地问。

 

「这不正在飞嘛」

 

「不不，这也就时速80而已……50迈？根本不算什么飞啊！不如说让我看着你被别人不停超车太可怕了」

 

「才不知道你说的什么美国佬习惯，这是法定行驶速度」

 

「你别嘚瑟了」

 

「火神君真吵啊，请安静一点。不是我自夸，这可是我从驾校出来后第一次开到时速60以上呢」

 

「真的假的！」

 

「所以跟你说要坐稳了嘛」

 

「亏你这样，居然能一路从东京开过来」

 

「早上五点就出来了，路上车很少，还蛮顺利的」

 

「不用做到这种程度的啊……」

 

「这是男人的浪漫啊，开车去机场接自己的恋人」

 

在一望无际的关东平原上，车子飞速地行驶。在某个能看见奥特莱斯的路口，根据导航的指示，黑子打了左转的灯。

 

「要下高速了？还没到东京吧」

 

「嗯，现在要去海边」

 

「海边……难道是九十九里滨？」

 

「答对了」

 

离成田机场不远的九十九里滨，是有名的海水浴场，也是离市中心最近的冲浪圣地。高二的夏天，那时还在诚凛的火神跟大家一起来玩过。

 

「……其实，多亏了住在LA的你，赤司君还送了一份生日礼物」

 

「赤司？但你的生日不是一月已经过了」

 

「是给你的礼物」

 

「啊，真的？」

 

火神的生日是8月2日，恰好就是明天。

 

「说是难得回来一次，为了让我俩能好好相处，所以把海边的别墅借给我们了」

 

「一出手就是别墅啊，这家伙还是那么夸张」

 

「实在是帮了大忙，我家太小，而且……隔音不太好」

 

稍微有点不好意思，黑子小声地说。仅仅依靠网络不能实现的那些愿望，比如想和恋人确认彼此的体温，在两人见面的这段时间里也显得格外重要。

 

「啊，哦，是啊」

 

对这种话题没什么抵抗力的火神君也脸红起来，黑子看了反而更不好意思，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

两人从高三的秋天开始交往，也就是火神去美国一年后。是由火神告白，黑子也接受了自己的感情，然后立刻发生关系。

 

从那以后，两人一起度过的时间却屈指可数。黑子忙着准备参加升学考试，火神则是忙着参加社团活动，接下来则是大学生活——两人每天都匆匆忙忙的，也跟更多的人有了接触的契机。这种情况下，跟仅靠视频通话交流的对象维持了两年的交往，某种程度上堪称奇迹。不说黑子，火神那边的诱惑简直要多少有多少。

 

「得跟赤司道谢才行啊」

 

黑子偷偷通过后视镜观察害羞的恋人。占有这个只有自己才能看到的表情固然不错，但想到今晚可以直接与恋人相拥，简直开心得无以复加。

 

 

 

驶出高速公路进入县道，一路向东。三十分钟之后，终于在下坡的方向看到了大海。

 

一望无际的太平洋，在夏日的阳光下闪出澄澈的蓝色，海天相接之处，高耸着如堡垒一样的卷积云，是夏日特有的美景。

 

「哇，果然还是海边好啊！」

 

火神脱口而出，黑子轻轻的笑了。

 

「你明明就住在海边，应该早就看腻了吧」

 

「不是，那边的海虽然是挺漂亮的……但跟你一起看的海，还是完全不一样啊」

 

「呃……哇！」

 

太好奇这家伙是用怎样的表情说出这种老旧的台词，不经意往旁边瞄了一眼，又慌慌张张看向前方。

 

「你给我好好看路笨蛋！」

 

「对不起」

 

幸好旁边没有别的车，实在不想拿恋人的性命冒险，还是算了。

 

 

 

沿着海岸线转弯时，火神降下了副驾驶的车窗，海风裹挟着湿气吹进车里。

 

「呜哇，好热！果然是回到日本了啊！」

 

黑子听着火神的话，不禁出神。高中时代一路电车巴士换乘下来才能到达的这片大海，今天可以用自己的车载着恋人再次拜访，有种变成大人的感觉，特意早起也算值得了。

 

因为沿途有好几个适合冲浪的地点，路边时不时能看见冲浪用品专卖店。

 

「啊可恶，没有带冲浪板回来……」

 

火神很遗憾的样子。

 

「没关系的」

 

黑子踩下刹车，向路边小店的停车场驶去。

 

「——这也是我给你的礼物，火神君」

 

车停在一家门口挂着海龟图案标志的冲浪用品店门口。

 

 

 

「请往这边走」

 

西海岸风格的店内，陈列着大量色彩鲜艳的冲浪板和冲浪用短裤。穿着牛仔裤跟T恤的店员拿出了漂亮的深红色短滑板，下半部分装饰着形如火焰一般又有虎纹风格的黑色图腾。

 

「哇！简直太漂亮了！」

 

火神一看到这张板子，眼睛就亮了起来。黑子心中暗喜。

 

「怪不得你特意提起冲浪之类的事情，原来是为了这个！」

 

「喜欢吗？其实想过让你自己选的，但还是想作为惊喜送给你。跟你现在用习惯的那款是一个类型，图案也是特别定制的」

 

「当然喜欢了！不过……你没关系吗？」

 

火神有一点犹豫。冲浪板并不算便宜，对还是学生的黑子来说，并不是可以轻易买下的价格。

 

「其实这家店的主人是我大学同学的哥哥，是个从高一WC起就支持你的篮球迷……对不起，所谓的我送给你的礼物，严格的说，有一半是店主的」

 

「真的？」

 

「初次见面，火神大我选手」

 

长头发的店主带着爽朗的笑容从柜台内走出来，向火神伸出了右手。

 

「啊，您好」

 

火神连忙握手回礼。

 

「哎呀，今年的淘汰赛表现实在太出色啦，居然从青少年组中两轮出线！明年请务必向冠军挑战！」

 

「那是当然！实在没想到日本还有人关注……太感动了！」

 

「以后也会为你加油的，期待你早日活跃在NBA！」

 

对于签名和合影的要求，火神略不好意思的一一回应。之后，还在店里买了两条冲浪用的短裤，一条给自己，一条给黑子。

 

「其实不用准备我的，我带了泳裤」

 

虽然黑子以此理由回绝，但在火神的强烈主张下，还是买了两条同款花色的裤子。

 

买完东西时已到中午，三人就在店内的小餐厅一起吃午饭。店主十分健谈，三人聊着篮球和冲浪的话题，度过了愉快的午餐时间。

 

 

 

 

 

「呐，钥匙给我吧」

 

火神把冲浪板塞到后备箱里，对黑子说。

 

「交换，这次让我开」

 

「但日本的驾照……」

 

「我有国际驾照」

 

火神从钱包里掏出国际驾照，晃了晃。

 

「……啊，真不愧是有钱人」

 

黑子不禁脱口而出。

 

「不是这个意思！」

 

「你会开右舵吗？」

 

「没开过，不过可以试试」

 

「那可不行，不能把爱车交给你这种人」

 

黑子严肃地拒绝了。火神吐了吐舌头，「切，小气」，乖乖坐回副驾驶。

 

店主推荐的冲浪地点在15分钟车程以外。两人换上从店里买的衣服，又涂了防晒霜，就算准备完毕了。火神从旅行包里拽出帽衫套在赤裸的上身，黑子不禁看得有些出神。

 

穿过防风林，就是一大片沙滩。在波浪间时隐时现的冲浪者们，像是自由穿梭在海里的海豹。

 

做完热身运动，火神抓起冲浪板，说着「那赶紧试试这块板子怎么样」，毫不掩饰脸上的兴奋。

 

「嗯，我在这里看着」

 

接过火神脱下的帽衫，黑子说。

 

说着「那我去了」的火神，向大海的方向走去——又很快慌慌张张地折回来。

 

「你啊，把这个披上」

 

火神把刚脱下来的帽衫盖在黑子肩膀上。

 

「为什么？太热了，不想穿」

 

「为了遮太阳。还有，防虫子」

 

「海边也有蚊子吗？」

 

「不是那种虫子。你啊，身上白的太耀眼了……我都没法盯着看，当然也不能让其他家伙看到」

 

「……哦」

 

黑子怔住了。跟火神比起来，自己的身体简直乏善可陈，完全不值得他红着脸做出这种任性宣言。但不可否认的，心里还是有一点高兴。

 

火神男朋友的这一面，因为无法时时相伴的缘故，此刻显得格外珍贵。

 

「没办法，既然你都这么说了，那我就穿着」

 

黑子裹上帽衫，坐在海滩上。

 

向着海浪出发的火神，入水的瞬间就抓到了节奏。在冲浪者中，红色的头发也是很好辨认。黑子不禁想起刚才店主说的，乘着现在这阵由陆地向海洋吹去的风，是最适合冲浪的时机。

 

几波小小的浪之后，海面展现了蕴藏已久的力量，卷起了一片壮观的海浪。黑子的眼睛捕捉到了火神——随着浪尖高高升起的他，抓住了起跳的机会。

 

由顶峰飞速降下，向着切断波浪的方向，轻快地滑翔。仿佛冲浪板已经成为了他身体的一部分。

 

下一个浪到来之际，火神跃向了空中。乘着方才的势头，一口气完成了空中转体，这种高难度动作还从来没有见过。

 

哇！好厉害！太帅了！

 

海边穿着华丽泳装的女孩子们爆发出热闹的欢呼。黑子心里突然有一些异样的感情。

 

作为男人而言，不得不承认火神确实很帅。和日本人相差甚远的身体、稍微晒黑的皮肤、男子气概十足的脸、还有令人愉快的声音。

 

但这些，都是属于我的。这样好吗……当然这种话，是不能说出口的。

 

黑子紧紧裹住带有火神味道的帽衫，抱住双膝，一个人静静地看着大海。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

尽情享受过冲浪之后，火神回到了黑子身边。

 

「实在太好用了，谢谢你」

 

「那就好」

 

黑子看着任由前额的湿发下滴下水滴，草草擦拭着头发的火神。

 

「嗯？脸好红，不是中暑了吧」

 

「没有，没关系的」

 

是你在冲浪的时候太帅了所以觉得不好意思。

 

「篮球也是冲浪也是，你还真喜欢跳，一点也不新鲜」

 

说出口的却是这句，黑子很想打自己的嘴巴一拳。

 

「啰嗦，怎样都好吧，反正很开心。嗯，你也试试吧」

 

「不可能的」

 

「别没试过就拒绝啊，这种短板你的体重也可以用的，天气又这么好，只是看着太可惜了」

 

火神半是强迫的把黑子拽了起来。

 

黑子不擅长游泳，是在大海里也没法松开救生圈的水平，但还是被火神连着冲浪板一并推到了海里。

 

被教导了基本的动作后，又重复了无数次的失败，总算摸到了一点技巧。

 

「下一个浪，上吧！黑子！」

 

在太阳下沉了一个角度之后，黑子终于站立在浪尖。

 

但仅有一瞬，很快被海涛吞没。火神赶紧把他从海里捞起来，而有生以来第一次看见的景色的黑子兴奋不已。

 

「火神君，我做到了！」

 

「真棒！」

 

情绪高昂。并不仅仅是因为学会了冲浪，更是因为和火神看到了一样的景色。

 

高中时期二人几乎重合的世界，现在各自在不同的地点延展开来。并不是不相信火神，但寂寞和孤单是无论如何也排遣不掉的。

 

「那我们上岸吧」

 

「好的」

 

回到沙滩，重新感到身体的沉重。

 

利用停车场旁边的淋雨设施冲掉身上的海水，又用黑子带来的大毛巾擦干，换上衣服。

 

云层的边缘被午后渐晚的阳光照射着，闪耀着金色的光芒。火神注意到了远处漆黑的云朵。

 

「太阳快落山了」

 

「是啊，最好尽快赶去过夜的地方……不过」

 

尝试过冲浪后的黑子精疲力竭，实在摆脱不掉困意。

 

「我想休息一下，疲劳驾驶是不行的」

 

这话正中火神下怀，连忙说「那就换我来开吧」

 

「你也累了吧」

 

「一点也不」

 

认识到两人之间的体力差距，黑子只能答应了。

 

「那拜托你小心驾驶」

 

兴冲冲接过钥匙的火神坐上了驾驶位，首先将座位向后推了令人无法忽视的一大截，又重新调整了后视镜的位置，两人再次出发了。

 

离开停车场后调头行驶，黑子发现火神连把手臂靠在副驾驶座上确认车后这个姿势都成熟得可恨。

 

「……你是故意的吗？」

 

「哈？什么？」

 

火神不停地发出「哦，右舵靠左行驶，太有意思了」这种赞叹，但明显比黑子开得顺畅许多。黑子心里有些小小的不甘心。

 

「天好像越来越黑了，不妙啊」

 

刚才远处的乌云，现在已经遮住了太阳。

 

「按导航指示，赤司家的别墅就在十五分钟外，悬崖上面……」

 

「啊，难道是那个？」

 

火神指的是前方耸立在峭壁边上的豪华的西式建筑。虽然被树林遮住了一部分，看不清全貌，但像是个城堡。

 

「很有赤司君的风格，一定就是那里」

 

「你这种自信是从哪里冒出来的」

 

导航提示右转，车辆离开海边较宽的道路，折向山的方向。

 

虽然不至于称为山路，但也攀向山坡的弯曲而又狭窄的单行线。理论上习惯了美国宽广大路的火神应该不擅长应付这种路况，可轻松完成连续急转弯的他显得更加面目可憎了。

 

开了五分钟左右，火神突然踩下了刹车。路中间横着「禁止通行」的看板，还有警卫看守。

 

火神降下车窗，警卫赶了过来。

 

「啊，实在抱歉，上面正在修路」

 

「真的假的……」

 

「不好意思，我们想去上面的别墅」

 

「哇！幽灵……！？」

 

突然被火神身后的黑子搭话，警卫吓了一跳。

 

「我还活着呢。如果不能往上开的话，有其他路线吗？」

 

「啊，对，对不起。不愧是要去那个别墅……需要往回开，绕到悬崖另外一侧，那边还有一条上山路」

 

「好的，谢谢。那我们走吧，火神君」

 

「等一下，你刚才说了什么？别墅有关的」

 

火神注视着警卫。过于锐利的目光下，警卫更是紧张不已。

 

「没事，什么都没有！一路顺风！」

 

恭敬地把我们送走了。

 

火神无奈地叹了口气，升上车窗。

 

「有种不好的预感」

 

「别想这种事啦，不如说天气才是真的很不好」

 

天色已经一片漆黑，什么时候开始下雨都不会意外。在车里虽然不用担心被淋湿，但还是想尽量避免让旅途劳顿的火神在暴雨中驾驶。

 

「没办法了」

 

在告示牌前再次调头，原路返回。刚才驶过的，沐浴在夏日阳光下的大海，现在已经泛出暗沉的颜色，白浪向岸边席卷而来。

 

「得快点了」，火神踩下油门。

 

「……你还真是挺帅的」

 

「哈？说什么呢你」

 

火神被黑子突然的发言搞得摸不清头脑。

 

「现在握着方向盘的样子很帅，帅得可恨，刚才冲浪的样子也是」

 

「所以说你在说什么啊，突然被这么夸奖，感觉怪怪的」

 

「……今天，本来是想让你看到我帅气的样子的，现在，我很不甘心」

 

火神一怔，很快又笑出了声。

 

「你已经很帅了啊。突然说什么开车来接我，又准备了这么多礼物」

 

「但车子是学长留给我的，住的地方是赤司安排的，冲浪板有一半是店主的礼物……」

 

「不止如此。先不说车子，其他的东西都是因为你总是惦记着我才会准备的……还有，帮我找到了那么早以前就支持我的人，太难得了。而且你开车的样子，我也觉得很棒」

 

诚恳而坦率的话语，简直就像预备好的台词。但就算是台词，由现在的火神说出来，也毫无违和感。

 

太狡猾了，黑子心里想。

 

——太狡猾了，火神君。请不要一个人长成大人。

 

「……不用这么着急也没关系的」

 

「哈？刚才不是你说要快点走吗？」

 

不是说这个——话还没出口，啪嗒，雨点滴落在挡风玻璃上。

 

「哦，下雨了」

 

雨势很快从打湿玻璃的程度大到引起房顶阵阵回响，啪嗒啪嗒，连成一片。

 

雨刷器拼命地刮掉如瀑布般顺着玻璃淌下的雨水。

 

海天交接之处有闪电掠过，接下来是一阵连大地也为之抖动的惊雷。

 

「还是被淋在路上了」

 

「啊，火神君，这边右转」

 

正是警卫所说的远路。车子在暴雨中顺着羊肠小道攀登，似乎比刚才的路更加狭窄难行。

 

艰难地走到半山腰，火神又停下了车。

 

「——搞什么，这里也禁止通行？！」

 

路正中有黄色的路障，挂着「禁止通行」的标志，还有不停闪烁的电子警示牌。

 

「真没辙了，两边都不让走」

 

不过，「禁止通行」的旁边，还有一行注释「下雨期间」。

 

「也就是说，雨停了就可以过去了」

 

「可恶，早一点过来就好了」

 

「没办法，我们在这里等一会吧，太阳落山前应该会停」

 

「但是在哪儿……」

 

正在说话的时候，从黄色的工程车上过来了一名裹着雨衣的男子，叩响了车窗。

 

「不好意思，这边下雨期间不能通过，要不要绕个路？」

 

怕雨从车窗淋入，火神小小的降下玻璃，从缝隙里回答。

 

「不用了，刚才也是从另一侧绕过来的，我们是想去上面的别墅」

 

雨衣的帽子下面，男人的眼睛一下瞪大了。

 

「去那个别墅……？」

 

跟刚才的警卫一样微妙的反应。难道是当地人知道这是赤司家的产业，以为有人不法入侵吗？

 

「那个，我们是那家主人儿子的朋友……」

 

「哇！」

 

从副驾驶位探出头的黑子刚一开口，穿着雨衣的男子就叫了出来，连连退步，差点坐在地上。

 

「幽，幽灵……」

 

「都说了是活人，真过分啊」

 

「这是……总，总之，你们可以在那个停车场等着」

 

指了指上坡处某个开启的大门，男人如逃走一般飞速回到了工程车。

 

「哈哈，你还是老样子」

 

「请不要笑了」

 

「不过，刚才那个反应也太大了，总有点不好的预感」

 

「赤司君也许以前跟这边的住民有什么过节吧。先不说这个，我们要去哪家店等雨停好呢？」

 

「不用，就在这里等吧」

 

火神不容置疑地说。

 

刚才那个男人指向的地点，是一个写着「土木安全事务部」的大门。门内有几间以此为名的小矮楼，也有个可容纳数台车辆的小停车场。但现在既没有其他车辆，也毫无人影。

 

把车子安置妥当，火神关闭了引擎。失去马达声的车内，雨声显得更大了。

 

「感觉还得下好久」

 

「是啊」

 

雨带走了高温，即时没有开空调，也是十分凉爽。

 

虽然涂了防晒霜，但被日光照射过的肌肤还是有些刺痛，令人昏昏欲睡。

 

黑子解开安全带，整个靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛，倾听雨声。

 

 

 

 

 

雨点打在屋檐上的声音。

 

树被雨打得哗哗作响，如波浪般的声音。

 

偶尔传来远处落雷的声音。

 

愈演愈烈。

 

——世界会不会就此被淹没呢？

 

想到这种无谓的担心，但是，又立刻有了安心的答案。

 

车里是安全的。就这么跟火神君两个人，乘着红色救生船就此开始漂流的生活也不坏。

 

跟二十岁前一天，即将成为大人的他，永远——

 

 

 

「……你在干什么」

 

打破黑子的幻想的，是火神不安分的手。刚刚在黑子大腿上摸来摸去，就被一把抓住了。

 

「有什么关系，反正没事做」

 

「没事做也请不要这样」

 

「我啊，已经到极限了」

 

「什么……哎？」

 

反手被压住了手腕，没有反应过来的时候，脸已经贴近，被剥夺了嘴唇的自由。

 

「等一下！……唔……哈……」

 

唇齿相接的瞬间，口内已经被舔舐殆尽。

 

黑子这才明白过来。火神所谓的「在这里等」，就是为了这个。

 

但是，自己却全然没有抵抗的意识，不如说身体已经欢喜得凑了上去，主动开始寻求火神的嘴唇。

 

两人拼命亲吻，唇舌间粘膜互相摩擦，如怒涛般激烈地纠缠。

 

「……呼」

 

火神小小的松了一口气，稍稍放松了抓住手腕的力道。黑子也感到了一丝满足。

 

「哈……」

 

两人终于分开，黑子深吸了一口气，想着这应该是结束了——但并不是。火神整个上半身倾向副驾驶位，从黑子背后伸过手搂紧他的肩膀，再次覆上嘴唇。

 

但是，这次仅仅是触碰一下，轻柔的吻。不如说反而是黑子感到不满足，主动迎上去索取更多，火神苦笑着，低头吻了下去。

 

双手挂在火神脖子上，无论是感受到的体温还是气味，黑子都乐在其中。

 

「……已经七个月了啊」

 

「七个月，零五天」

 

额头碰着额头，鼻子蹭着鼻子，脸离得太近了多少有些不好意思。心脏仿佛要跃出胸腔，心跳声音吵得不行。

 

无论亲吻多少次，都像初吻一样。

 

从见到火神的第一眼起，就想做这种事了。

 

可以通过网络见面、交谈，甚至调情的黑子跟火神，亲吻和拥抱却是无论如何也无能为力。从交往之初就分隔两地的他们，连亲吻也成了无比珍贵又新鲜的体验。

 

「等等，你在摸哪儿……！」

 

火神的右手伸到黑子的t恤下摆，直接扯到领口，露出了小腹跟胸口。

 

「都说了我已经是极限了，可是隔了七个月零五天啊。见到你的第一眼就想这么做了。何况还看到你开车的样子，穿泳裤的样子，早就忍不住了」

 

耳边的热气让身体内部泛起一阵酥麻。

 

火神欲火难耐的声音，没有经过线路而是直接灌入耳朵，令黑子也失去了冷静。

 

「被看见了怎么办……」

 

姑且抵抗一下。只是空有形式的抵抗，黑子自己心里再清楚不过。

「没人看见的，直到雨停都不会有人来」

「……啊」

火神的手指抚上胸部的尖端。比自己硬实得多的指腹，动作却加倍谨慎温柔。

黑子彻底缴械投降了。

到了极限的可不是只有火神。

海浪中引人注目的身姿，比起上次见面来更结实的身体，全都属于阔别七个月又五天却再次被深深吸引的恋人。

要论想要触摸对方的迫切心情，黑子这边也是一样的。

火神继续用指腹揉搓胸前的凸起，直到感受到硬挺的形状。黑子的脊椎仿佛触电般酥麻，一路延伸到根本没有被碰到的下腹部。

「啊，果然还是真家伙好。你啊，视频的时候一直不肯让我看」

「……笨蛋」

难道要把平坦的胸部凑到笔记本摄像头前，说「看吧已经这么硬」了吗？肯定会萎掉的。何况自己玩弄胸部这种事，黑子自认太害羞，实在是做不来。

「啊……嗯」

被轻轻弹了一下乳首，黑子不禁漏出了声音。恰逢雨声渐大，失态的喘息被遮掩了过去。

「我也……」

我也想触摸你。

可惜车内过于狭窄，被安全带挡住的双手无法自由行动。黑子姑且握住了正在爱抚自己胸部的手，指尖下可以触摸到分明的骨节，手背的静脉也在缓缓搏动。

「好啦，很痒的」

火神松开黑子的手腕，取而代之的，双手覆上黑子的手，握紧。

被比自己大一圈的手握在掌心，不禁心跳加速。

从什么时候起，这双手会如此地善于搅乱自己的心绪呢？

被夺去了手的自由的火神，干脆用舌头继续进攻。

「……呜……啊……哈……」

过于敏感的乳首被如此拨弄，声音已经完全控制不住了。炽热的舌头焦灼地舔舐着，轻咬着，黑子感到下半身仿佛有热流涌入，无意识地扭动着腰肢，被压抑了几个月的期待终于得到满足。

突然，攥紧的手被放开，后背整个倒了下去。火神放平了副驾驶的座椅，一步迈了过来，跨在副驾驶位上。

「好窄」

脑袋撞到了车顶。

「你给我买个大点的车」

「请不要无理取闹」

火神小心地脱下了黑子的t恤。与海边并不相称的过于苍白的身体，说是不好意思也好，觉得有些冷也好，黑子微微的颤抖着。

火神也把上衣脱了，解开沙滩裤的系带。

「呃，你是打算做到哪一步？」

「当然是最后一步」

仿佛是在问「怎么有这种傻问题」般，过于理直气壮的回答。被这种气势压倒的黑子，咽了咽口水。

「……那……我的包里有……那个」

火神的眼里一瞬闪过疑问，但很快就消失了。简直是个不相上下的傻问题。伸手从车后排座椅的背包内摸索，取出了润滑液跟安全套。

「哈」

火神挑衅般的笑了。

「你也是干劲满满啊」

「……毕竟七个月又五天了嘛」

看到恋人这种闹小别扭的样子，火神笑着俯身，封住黑子的嘴巴。

几乎趴在副驾驶座上，低着头落下一个个吻，从嘴唇到上半身。

每个感受到炽热的地方，都仿佛从身体内部开始融化。

想见你。好寂寞。想和你在一起。平时守护着这些软弱的坚实盔甲，终于纷纷落落，溃散一地。

「嗯……好痒……」

火神一边像小狗一样在黑子小腹附近嗅闻，一边解开了沙滩裤。沙滩裤早已膨起了不容忽视的形状，仅仅解开外层的束缚，也让黑子舒了一口气。

「已经湿了，你啊，总是湿得很快」

火神把鼻子贴近被黑子溢出的汁液弄湿变色的内裤。

「等下，请不要……这样」

「就要，想闻你的味道」

火神用嘴唇轻轻啃噬着内裤上的膨起，黑子的腰不受控制地弹了起来。

「啊！不……啊」

「……有大海的味道」

「都说了……不要……」

仿佛没听见黑子的恳求，火神继续隔着布爱抚性器。被火神的唾液及黑子的体液沾湿，内裤已经湿漉漉一片。

「好厉害，都湿成这样了，里面是什么情况」

火神一把扯下内裤。胀到疼痛的性器从里面弹出来，尖端仿佛引出透明的丝线。

「哦，这不是挺精神的」

像是看到了饵食的肉食动物，火神立刻将其吞入口中。舌头灵活地顺着茎身滑动，也没有忘记吸食溢出的蜜汁，从顶端吸吮到根部。

火神一直很喜欢这个行为，虽然据本人说是「想知道你全身的味道和感触，而且那时的表情也很棒」的原因，但还是很不好意思。

咕啾、咕啾。和雨声混在一起的淫靡声音在车内回响，羞耻和兴奋双重驱动下的快感，迫使着黑子攀上高潮。

「啊啊……不，不要，火神君……」

仍然重复着在口内激烈的出入，射精感直逼而来，身上沁出了薄汗。下腹仿佛不属于自己，仅有的抵抗也溃不成形。

「啊，不……啊！……唔」

想着至少不要在火神嘴里射出来，勉强后退，却还是被舔净了最后一滴。

「多谢招待」

火神擦了擦嘴角，露出满足的表情。就着这个势头，干脆把黑子下身的衣物都一口气脱了下来，手指沾满润滑液，探入双腿之间。

在车子里面全裸，还是双腿大开的姿势，如果被人看到就一切都完了。

理性拉响了警报，但身体却与之背道而驰，加倍地兴奋起来。

秘处才刚刚吞入一根手指，方才吐尽精华的性器就又蠢蠢欲动。

「真窄啊……在吸我的手指呢，受不了。不过入口的地方还挺柔软呢，没有跟我视频的时候，自己也在做吗？」

火神在耳边嗫嚅着，黑子感到后穴微微发颤。

本来火神是没有言语调情的癖好的，但因为经常通过视频做爱，慢慢也成了习惯，黑子也是一样的情况。当下则是语言刺激叠加上现实的触感，更加令人蠢蠢欲动。

能清晰感受到指关节探入穴道，已经增加到三根手指了。不过比起狭窄的入口处带来的压迫感，反而是违和感占了上风。

那是因为比起手指，自己的身体正在渴求着被火神的欲望立刻贯穿，缓解深处的疼痛。

「唔……火神君，已经……可以了……」

「再等等，太久没做需要多适应一下……不过抱歉，我也等不及了」

拔出手指的同时，火神迅速戴上安全套，将性器抵在黑子的秘处。为了配合对方的姿势，黑子努力地在狭窄的车内张开双腿。

「啊……！」

「唔……」

咕滋、咕滋，男根有些勉强地顶入穴口。黑子脑内一片空白，残留的一点意识只记得体内之物是多么的炽热硬实巨大，双臂拼命地环上火神的肩膀。

「啊，火神君……好厉害……进来了」

如平时的习惯一样，坦率地说出了自己的感觉。语言和感受混杂在一起，更是鲜明的体会到自己正在被火神抱的这个事实。

「啊，啊……」

顶到最深处。黑子的身体弓了起来，极力地仰起脖子，几乎无法呼吸。

火神吸吮着黑子颤动的嘴唇，两人拼命地交缠在一起，甘甜的唾液从唇边溢出，弄脏了嘴角。

许是粘膜给予的刺激过于强烈，火神君开始缓缓摆腰，但动作稍微大一点，就会撞到车里各种地方。

「好疼！啊不行，还是太窄了。黑子，你上来吧」

「哎？」

「我动不了，这样你也射不出来吧」

「……没办法」

两人暂时分开身体，交换了上下位置。

火神把副驾驶座降到最低，坐了上去。

股间耸立的庞然大物直指上方，等待着黑子。

黑子跨坐在火神身上，火神帮着用两手撑住大腿。黑子稍微调整了角度，缓缓地压下腰。

「——啊」

顶端轻易地纳入，接下来应该借助体重的力量，逐渐整根吞进。

「嗯……啊，太深了……」

途中感受到恐惧而略微抬起臀部，想稍作喘息，但火神可不能接受这种动作。

「等不了了，我来吧」

箍紧黑子的腰肢，性器由下方猛然刺入，兀然响起清脆的撞击声。

「啊，啊！！」

突然被如此剧烈的突刺，黑子不受控制地大声叫出来。每当顶到最深处，前端都会摩擦到腔内的敏感点，积攒的快感逐步攀升。

「啊，好厉害……顶到了，好……舒服」

「哈啊，黑子……我也……」

和自慰无法相比的体验，真正的性器带来的刺激让黑子发狂。

在火神强有力的怀抱里，体内容纳着他的炽热和坚硬，确认对方爱着自己的心情，无比陶醉。

火神的动作愈发激烈，车辆发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

「啊！啊，哈啊……啊，不要……啊，好舒服！」

「到底是怎样！」

「不要，太舒服了……好可怕……不要！」

接连被顶到深处，身体情不自禁的想要退缩。

「……笨蛋，说什么呢，现在还能停吗！」

火神按住黑子，对准那一点向上连续顶戳。

完全失去意识的黑子忘我地叫出声。

「啊！啊！啊，不行，要射了……要……火神君！」

「好啊，射吧」

「不……啊，唔呜」

黑子猛地咬住火神的肩膀，承受着来自体内的重击。另一方面，爆发的快感从身体内迸射出来。

「啊啊……！」

搂紧火神的身体，强忍着绝顶带来的冲击。射出的液体沾湿了两人的小腹。

「黑子，太可爱了……啊不行了，我也……！」

火神紧紧抱着黑子，全身绷紧。

咕咚、咕咚，体内震荡着射精的搏动，仿佛连心里的空洞也一并填满了。

就这么身体纠缠在一起，两人沉浸在余韵中。

不知过了多久，也不知是谁起的头，两人不约而同地发出了叹息般的声音。

「……哈啊」

「……呼」

情欲的气氛就此消退，总算回到了日常。

然后总算认识到了现在的惨状。

黑子全裸不说，火神的t恤跟黑子的内裤全部沾满粘滑的体液。至少不要把坐垫弄湿——火神小心地将性器从黑子体内抽出，开始收拾残局。

「还好带了换洗衣服」

「是啊」

两人仿佛羞于面对刚刚车震过的事实，匆匆从包里取出衣服换好。

「啊，雨……不知什么时候停的」

为了让新鲜空气进入车内，黑子打开了车窗，天空已经染上了赤红的颜色。

就在此时，黄色的工程车从大门处驶入停车场。

「喂，已经可以通过了！」

「呜哇，好险……！」

「是啊」

沐浴在夕阳下的夕阳般颜色的车子里，两人相视苦笑。

  


「其实今天还带了红酒，等十二点过了，就能用酒给你庆祝了。啊不过我还是得喝果汁」

「不是吧，你也太周到了，谢谢啦」

「但相对的，做饭的任务就要拜托给你。食材已经请别墅那边准备好了」

「嗯，交给我吧！」

郁郁葱葱的森林里，两人继续驾车前行，不觉已过落日时分。

黑子托腮沉思。刚才冲动又匆忙的情事，已经将白天那些小小的焦虑和伤感都消融殆尽。

接下来是只属于两个人的夜晚，自己可以成为全世界第一个，在最近的地方祝他生日快乐的人。趁此机会，把刚才草草结束的事情再做一次也蛮不错。

火神似乎心情也不错，哼起了「做点什么呢~」的不成调的旋律。

越过树林，目的地就矗立在眼前。两人的悠哉心情戛然而止。

「……喂黑子，别墅……就是这个？」

「是的，按导航来说就是这里了」

反复对比了地图跟导航，黑子老实回答。

「……不是吧」

火神颤抖着。

究其原因，实在是这座别墅在苍白的月光下显得着实可疑，散发着请勿靠近的气氛。大量的装饰花纹在月亮照射下影影绰绰，仿佛在墙上绘出了不可思议的图案。建筑中央位置几乎没有窗户，取而代之的是高耸的尖塔。沉重的铁门上方饰以锐利的箭头，两侧更是安放了马头的雕像。

「不不不，这一看就有问题吧！怪不得警卫他们吓成那样。明显就是当地人眼里的鬼屋啊！」

「……有道理，不过也可能是他们对建筑外观的偏见，加上对赤司家族的畏惧导致的误会……」

正在这时，黑子的手机响了。正是邀请他们来别墅的主人，赤司征十郎。

「黑子，你们该到了吧，怎么样？对这里还满意吗」

「赤司君……那个，有个事情想问一下，这间别墅……有被人说过什么吗？」

「啊」

赤司苦笑着。

「看起来像鬼屋是吗？住在附近的人好像都很害怕这里，嗯，不过没关系的，我也在这里住过好几次。只是……」

话说到一半，车子刚好停在大门前。

明明毫无人影，大门却一边发出令人心惊胆战的「吱——」的钝响，一边缓缓开启。

仿佛在引诱黑子他们进来。

「……只是？」

「不，其实我也不太确定，毕竟是个已经去世的古怪叔父留下的别墅。确实有些不可思议的传闻，比如晚上突然听见别人说话之类，不过也仅此而已，请尽管放心。那么，再见」

电话挂断了。

火神反应很快。

「你听见了吧黑子！我才不要住这种地方，现在！立刻！马上！回东京吧」

害怕得像是个在游乐园里不肯踏入鬼屋的小孩子，果然还是不擅长应付这种事情啊。

「怎么了，难道是害怕了吗，火神君？」

「没，没有的事」

到底是一时兴起的恶作剧，还是蓄谋已久的计划呢？这位各种意义上都与常人相距甚远的老朋友，黑子完全搞不清他真正的想法。

但是不说火神，黑子其实并不讨厌这份「礼物」。即将先自己一步成为大人，又帅气得让人嫉妒不已的这位恋人，还是保留着这可爱的一面。

「害怕的话，就由我保护你吧」

「都说了我没有害怕！」

「嗯，那就进去吧」

「唔……那就……」

——今晚就让你看看我的帅气之处，火神君。

 

 

干劲十足的黑子那时还不知道。

等待着他的真正恐怖是，被马力全开的火神做到第二天早上。

 

 

—完—


End file.
